WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?
by Bouncy Fangirl601
Summary: When Akito dissapears,Kyo and Yuki are nowhere to be found by the C.Z.M,OCs are involved and are going to be in this story a lot.And a unknown romance appears.
1. The life

Hi my name is Terenity!

This is going to be my first story...And...and...

-Starts shaking- AAAAHHHH! I hope you will like it! >.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket... (You must read that a lot!..To me I thought that was really obvious and annoying!)

* * *

The arrival of Tohru Honda brought the Chinese zodiac free from Akito Sohma's grasp and the curse. Eventually Akito disappeared .But now you want to know what happened to"them"? The normal group of Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Tohru-chan, Kyo-kun-, and Yuki-kun…..they all separated. Except for Uo, Hana, and Tohru. The 2 protectors (Uo and Hana) gave some kind of oath to Tohru promising not to leave her…

But Kyo and Yuki. God only knows where the hell they went to! But I can tell you that the C.Z.M (Chinese zodiac members) knows that Kyo and Yuki are attending college. (Information given from Kagura) ---(Terenity: Scary)

It has been a year since the C.Z.M was finally off of Akito's leash.

The boar, Kagura hasn't given up on Kyo's "love" and has been frantically looking for Kyo Sohma's name EVERYWHERE. She was like the "internet explorer"," the hunter", and the "THE BOAR LOOKING FOR KYO!"…

The cow, Haru same situation like Kagura, was trying to look for Yuki. (Terenity: cough) Haru developed more than a simple friendship love….It was more than that. If I showed you a meter on how much Haru wants Yuki …. The meter will brake…

Some other members of the C.Z were looking for Kyo or Yuki too. Like Hana and Uo, after the disappearance most of the C.Z.M wanted to stay together. Others like Rin…okay ONLY Rin didn't really much care…

Ayame and Momiji were working together along with Mine. Momiji was enjoying the feel of the cloth, and since he was speaking German and looked cute in the clothes, he brought lots of attention to the store.

Hatori, Shigure, and Ritsu were living together while Shigure was annoying the crap outta Hatori. Ritsu was normal….crying in the corners of the rooms…

Kisa was having this little "shock" experience when Yuki and Kyo left.She would once in awhile flinch thinking about them. Yuki was like a big brother to Kisa. And Kyo was SECRETLY was a role model to Hiro. Like Kisa, Hiro would have this thing about complaining about WHY they left and how it was stupid to leave them. Always last in his sentences when he finished babbling on about that, he would say "But it's not like I care".

* * *

-Computer keyboard sounds- …. –Mouse clicking- ….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" , A boy with fiery orange hair yelled jumping out of his seat with his hands clamped to his head. His eyes were in a shape of horns... (Obviously frustrated)

His roommates looked at him and smiles crept onto there faces as they leapt onto the orange haired boy tackling him.

"What's wrong Kyon-kyon?" said a boy with dreamy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a playful, handsome face.

"NOTHING! GET OFFA ME!" said the orange haired boy trying to wriggle out of the heavy weight.

"Oh do you know what he's trying to really say Jake?" said one of the other boys with jet black hair piercing purple eyes and also a playful, handsome face, talking to the blonde.

"I DO!HE WANTS TO BE TICKLED!" said the last 4th roommate in the room.(Roommates in total: 1:Orange haired guy,2: Blonde guy, 3:piercing purple eyed guy, 4;…the one talking..) This guy had silky brown hair, with green eyes and ANOTHER same expression (handsome, playful).

"WRONG! I think Jake is heavy! And I never thought to ever think the day of him being OVERWIEGHT! FATTY JAKE! Either that it's your hand, Kakiyo! OR MAYBE ITS YOUR ASS ZUKAYAN!" said the orange haired boy with a competitive look on his face.

The other three boys now were fighting with one another, beating in the most guy-playful way….

* * *

Okay first chapter complete!

If you're confused about Kyon-kyon's roommates here it is!

Jake: a boy with dreamy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a playful, handsome face. He'd gotta a good body 2! He's gotta frame of a model!

Kakiyo: a boy with jet black hair piercing purple eyes and also a playful, handsome face! Looks like a model…SO HOT!

Zukayan: This guy had silky brown hair, with green eyes and ANOTHER same expression (handsome, playful). Good body… good body…good good.. I swear in my mind they are all freakin models!

Pronouncing their names! LOL I'm so weird! But when you read you need the RIGHT word coming out of your mouth…or unless your just think-reading you know what to say!

Jake: (Jay- ck) EASY ITS AN AMERICAN NAME! YOU MUST KNOW THAT!

Kakiyo: (Caw-ci-yo) I hope you understand this one.

Zukayan: (Zoo-kay-on) same goes for this one! Hope you understand!

For the ppl who read this I hope you liked it!

Please Review..


	2. A nice little visit back to hell

Hi my name is Terenity!

Next up is Chapter 2! REVIEW DAMMIT! >. 

You should know by now I don't own this anime.

* * *

"Can you please tell me why we are doing this again?" Kyo said with his hands on his head comfortably as he walked. 

"We told you we just wanna see your ex home town Kyon-kyon! "Jake explained AGAIN, but clearly it didn't register into Kyo's mind to NOT ask again.

"OOOOOHHH Kyon-kyon! I haven't heard you say please since you asked us to give back your yarn!" Kakiyo teased carelessly pushing away the fact that Kyo will pummel him if he hears that joke again ONE MORE TIME.

Zukayan skidded in between Kakiyo and Kyo, catching Kyo's attention with a ball of yarn he was playing with in his hand, bouncing it. Kyo snarled trying to look away at the beautiful piece of yarn…that he desperately wanted to grab and play with…Until Zukayan THREW IT!

Kyo instinctively caught it running-catching it in a second. Painfully in the process, his catch made him lean forward….achingly hard against a wide, steel, thick pole. Kyo looked up and saw the thing that he never in his life would shock his nerves senseless. He saw…

* * *

Please Review: P 

I'm such a little dark little living angel! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!


	3. MEGA NOSEBLEED

Hi my name is Terenity!

This is chapter 3! Now this chapter will be longer to read! Have fun reading it! And remember to blink!

LOL

I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!

* * *

_Kyo instinctively caught it running-catching it in a second. Painfully in the process, his catch made him lean forward….achingly hard against a wide, steel, thick pole. Kyo looked up and saw the thing that he never in his life would shock his nerves senseless. He saw…_

* * *

As Kyo looked up to his horror, he saw an ad poster with Kyo's picture on it. Kyo just stared at the ad in shock. This picture of Kyo wasn't just some regular school picture; it was of him after transforming back into human… (And you know what that would look like).Fortunately it had the poof covering everything that NEEDED to be covered. As the Kyo in the picture looked blazing hot, the real Kyo was scanning the poster up and down reading the ad. It was…Shigure's porn novels.

The ad was featuring Kyo as the main character and it said below his name was "Kane, or AKA "Kitty Cat".

Jake, Kakiyo, and Zukayan were huddling close together behind Kyo peering at the poster. The 3 shot backwards having a mega nose bleed.

"K-kyon….is that you" Kakiyo asked covering his nose with his hand as the others were doing the same.

Kyo only nodded, but the reaction that Kyo got from the P.3 (Playful 3) was them shooting into the skies with there rocketing nose bleeds.

"DAMN THAT MUTT! THAT FUCKINGPERVERTEDSHITTYGODDAMNDOG!--------------------------------" Kyo kept on going with more beeping words in one sentence stringing together, punching the air above him yelling so loud, hell's sound would be put to shame.

* * *

Soon the 4 were back on track and the P.3 was not saying anything… unusually for awhile.

'I never knew Kyo could be so sexy…' the P.3 thought as they walked in the usual row thinking about Kyo's picture.

They passed many main stores like the bakery, fish market, grocery store, arts 'n' crafts store, books store, and also the huge new mall. The 4 noticed the colors were very similar to like the main colors were: orange, dark purple, red, blue, and some bits of white for the letters of the shops.

The shop that really caught there attention had bright colors of pink, baby blue, and yellow flowers decorating the lawn. And even the appearance of the store was lovely! Its walls were made from fine marble and the roof had a Victorian style curve to it. The thing that mainly caught their eye was a blonde guy wearing a maid's dress. And what was amusing was that it actually looked _good_ on him. They were all guessing that he was advertising that shop's clothes.

The blonde looked over at the P.3 and then looked at Kyo with a mixed happy- shocked looked in his eyes. Kyo looked at the blonde guy and had the same reaction.

"Kyo?" Said the cute blonde advertiser looking like he just found his lost puppy.

* * *

Terenity: Who do you think the blonde guy is?

Kyo: TELL US ALREADY DAMMIT!

Terenity: How did you get here? o.o (shocked)

Kyo: I WALKED!

Jake: -pops up- that reminds me,why do we have to walk? Isn't Kyon's ex home town far way?

Zukayan:-face turns red with anger- GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Terenity: O.O '

* * *

Okay! Thank you for the reviews! Hope that new ppl would read my story!

I will update again sometime. But you will get it when you get it!

Zukayan: I WANT THE STORY NOW!

O.O

>. HEY THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE TIME FOR ME!


	4. JUMP

Hi my name is Terenity!

Waa…I haven't gotten new reviews. Please Review when you read this…I wanna know what you think about this…

NEW STORY ALERT NEW STORY ALERT+ LOL. I'm going to make a new story featuring a person named after me! EEEEK FUN!

I don't own fruits basket! . I think im going to quit typing that now….

* * *

"Kyo?" Said the cute blonde advertiser looking like he just found his lost puppy.

* * *

The blonde advertiser's face showed every emotion that was leaking out of his heart.

"Kyo, is that you? "the blonde advertiser asked again, suddenly swinging the flowers in is hand behind him and _tried_ an attempt to fling himself onto Kyo.

The P.3 blocked the blonde man from Kyo's reach. They scattered around Kyo, Jake in front of Kyo (in middle), Zukayan on the right side of Kyo (on the right), and Kakiyo to the left of Kyo (on the left).

"Hey Kitty, do you know this guy?" Jake asked having his arms forming and X shape to defend. (You know the kind of ninja defense move?)

"KITTY! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU BASTARD!" Kyo roared, his fists clenched tightly to his sides, having his horn shaped eyes appear.

"Your kinda slow Kitty-Kyon" Kakiyo sighed, already in the same position as Jake.

The blonde advertiser was so expressive; it looked like flowers were growing on him while he was flashing his cute eyes look (like an image of anime fan girls when they are impressed. Description: BIG EYES, very close to being puppy eyes but instead of sad,_ impressed._ But in this case it was a look of lots of emotion…that is a mix of pleading to know, aware, cautious, surprised, shocked, and the feeling of prepared.)

Let's take a trip into Kyo's thoughts

'How can they be so protective over me? But that guy seems familiar.-looks at shops sign- This is…this is…Ayame's shop….BUT IM SURE THAT IS DEFIENTLY NOT AYAME! But who is he?'

(Don't worry ppl! These scenes only lasted for a minute so its not like the P.3 were there standing in the ninja defense FOREVER/FOR NOTHING!)

Finally Zukayan broke the moment of thinking and finally got out to say "Who the hell are you? NO STRANGER HAS THE RIGHT TO TACKLE KITTY-KYON!"

"You tackle me EVERYDAY" Kyo muttered looking the other way having an emotion of the hmph-im-bored-and-angry-as-hell look.

"Yeah, but we are not strangers!" Kakiyo grinned cheek to cheek, staring at Kyo with "the eyes".

"NOW! AGAIN! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Zukayan yelled, almost hitting the note as far as Kyo's.

"Momiji. Momiji Sohma." The blonde advertiser said bubbly with hint of proudness. (I don't think proudness is a word…U.U...)

"SOOOOOHHHMA?" All P.3 yelled in shock. Having an expression that was SO VERY close to Momiji's when at first sight of Kyo. Except this was just one emotion. PURE SHOCK.

Kyo observed the P.3 as they were having their hands glued to their heads running around mumbling "Sohma" under their breaths as they ran into each other.

Kyo Sohma has been living with the P.3 ever since he left his ex home town and everything else that followed with it. It had been a long time since they were all inseparable. Felt like he was close enough to them like a 4th member of the P.3.Although, he didn't want to ever _be _one of the members of the playful 3, he felt a connection. They started out with angry unbearable scenes that _caused_ scenes in the buildings of schools and streets but soon got closer to each other.

But forever in so long, Kyo waited to see the day that the P.3 was going to SNAP. Kyo already knew that they were a bunch of high mighty playful ppl. But when are they going to SNAP out of their personality and into a more complex serious emotion? Kyo didn't expect for SHOCK to hit them, but it did.

"SHOCK" was only planted on their faces when they see someone ugly in porno magazines. This "SHOCK" was bigger than whatever Kyo saw on their faces. And it was all because of "Sohma"…Sohma….Momiji…Sohma?

BOOM. Kyo jumped back into reality, JUMPING on top of Momiji, and then spatting out "MOMIJI? THAT'S YOU? HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I CANT BELIEVE IM SAYING THIS BUT …YOU LOOK CUTE!"Kyo was smiling at him now.

Let's take a trip into Momiji's thoughts

-blush- Kyo…Kyo… is on top of me…. –gasp- he just called me cute… I've been waiting for that compliment ever since high school…

Let's take a trip into P.3's thoughts

He never called _me_ cute before. –shooting angry/hurt faces at Kyo-

* * *

Here's the 4th chapter of WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? More will come sooner or later!

Zukayan: UPDATE MORE NOW!

DAMMIT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SPACE FOR MYSELF! – Smacks Zukayan-


	5. Guest Story THE NEED

Hey my name is Terenity.

This Chapter is going to be good! So anxious to read huh? But before I let you read the next chapter of WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I found this spelling paper that I did when I was young (okay I will tell you the specific age of that time) 11. .The paper was a subject of spelling (one of my best subjects) and I wrote a story. Well, we had to use these spelling words to create a story of our own basically telling a story about a film made up using the spelling words or other word forms. So here was mine. And before you read _this._ Which I hope you will, but I want to show you _what the spelling words were_.

Annual,analyze,parallel,appetite,castaway,classify,banister,animate,manager,gallery,ancestor,graduate,satisfy,accurate,attitude,blanketed,salary,ambulance,candidate,mansion.See If you can spot them.

The manager of the animated film was Terenity.It has accurate ways of special effects and motion picture that made Terenity's salary boost up. I bet he even has a gallery showing all her own anime, all classified.

But anyways this film setting was as huge mansion that was blanketed with paint that matched the banisters by the front door. It would be hard to analyze the detail because the problem was that if you analyze the detail of the house closely, you instantly became a castaway with a satisfying attitude, with now cursed ancestors, and one big appetite that made you poor annually.

In the middle of the story, you figure out that a mansion has a soul of hatred and loneliness that was sealed in the beautiful ancient wood.

This was a sad story because the living soul's human name was "Jake" (I always liked the name Jake…just wanted to say that… so, sorry for interrupting!)and Jake did graduate and all those material things were there. But that of his "love" (friendship, the order of protecting someone you care about) life was not there. He was a mere loaner. That soon one day he committed suicide in the very same mansion locking all his "material" things inside of his house and himself… (OMG.I had such an evil mind when I was 11!Nevermind…I still do).No ambulance came that day. But it was okay, because he already knew that no one was going to come. He was one of the candidates of death. So when you look at the cursed paint, each person who looked at it and became a lunatic (all of the ppl who saw it turned loony), before those people die either of hunger or sadness of being a castaway, they have a vision of that day they saw the mansion with the cursed soul, the cursed paint, but the detail. The detail was replaying in all of the victim's heads and it was showing a closer picture of the detail. The picture of Jake in reality glaring at you.

Did you like that story? I'm pretty talented! When I was young, and even NOW! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!

I would like a review on that story 2.Thanks! But here is the main story, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Chapter 5!

* * *

BOOM. Kyo jumped back into reality, JUMPING on top of Momiji, and then spatting out "MOMIJI? THAT'S YOU? HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I CANT BELIEVE IM SAYING THIS BUT …YOU LOOK CUTE!"Kyo was smiling at him now.

* * *

Let's take a trip into Momiji's thoughts 

-blush- Kyo…Kyo… is on top of me…. –gasp- he just called me cute… I've been waiting for that compliment ever since high school…

Let's take a trip into P.3's thoughts

He never called _me_ cute before. –shooting angry/hurt faces at Kyo-

Kyo, Momiji, and P.3 were in Ayame's shop drinking a relaxing tea, sitting on a couch that had stuffed flowers decorated all over it.

Talking comfortably on the big flower power couch, Momiji and Kyo had an acquainted conversation with each other. But to Momiji's annoyance it wasn't face-to-face conversation. The P.3 wouldn't dare to let Kyo and Momiji….so close again. Right after the compliment of"MOMIJI? THAT'S YOU? HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I CANT BELIEVE IM SAYING THIS BUT …YOU LOOK CUTE" bit, the P.3 decided to _guard_ Kyo so that he doesn't get hurt if this relationship gets too far…So they placed Kyo on one end of the couch and Momiji on the other end.

But when I said that Momiji was annoyed, NO MAN, HE WAS PISSED. The only satisfaction that was given to Momiji was that Kyo was actually talking to him decently and the conversation was getting pretty interesting.

But inside Momiji wanted to hold Kyo, and then turning on the water works for him. He needed to know. He needed to know the whole story; the single question. It was eating way at Momiji. And he desperately wanted to figure out. But that single question was discluded from the topics that Kyo found interesting.(Sports, martial arts, and college credits on body guards…ect).He figured that it was making Kyo more comfortable with this any other subject in the world. Momiji wanted this sweet conversation to last, but he has to do it. He needed a moment to burst.

Until then they came to the point where Momiji would speak. This was his chance. This was his chance to finally know the answer. The question, that all the C.Z.M wanted to know, wanted to hear, wanted to listen.

"Kyo...-looking up into the eyes of the P.3 and Kyo embarrassed-…Kyo…I….I...I…-stutters-….-gulped- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Momiji said standing up, at his announcement. His eyes looked serious and he was looking straight directly at Kyo.

The P.3 and Kyo was showing a display of shock of the young looking blonde. They never knew that this kind of person (the cuddly, happy face…more happy things ect.) would ever scream out something so meaningful. Even the P.3 understood what the blonde was talking about. It was a deep question. And all 4 of the boys that were looking up at Momiji felt the need. It directly hit Kyo, making him shake a little, his body not letting his eyes wander from Momiji's intense stare.

Momiji probed Kyo's eyes and realized that he had gone too far, and he was scaring the poor kitty out of his mind.' Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up' but the need to know was killing him.The thought broke when he heard the front door of the shop open.

There the P.3 and Kyo saw Ayame, wearing a Chinese looking dress the color of red, with the gold designs. Shigure who was digging his pen into a novel as his editor was clinging to his arm crying out of joy, then Ritsu who had slowly improved on changing into guy clothes wearing black pants and a white transparent shirt with a black leather jacket, topping off with a new haircut looking Kyo's do. Behind all of them was Hatori, who didn't look much different just focusing straight forward.

Hatori was the first to notice the P.3 and Kyo. Followed by Shigure who flinged off his editor into a different dimension, Ritsu who somehow cowardly hid behind Ayame who was blocking the entry way his feet planted to floor, his eyes looking surprised at the P.3 and Kyo.ALL OF THEM looked surprised.

The ice broke when Ayame flew his way over to Kyo having his "Ayame voice" tightly hugging Kyo saying "OH….OH MY KYON-KYON HAS RETURNED TO ME WITH HIS BEAUTIFUL LOVERS!"

"Lovers?" The P.3 said at the same time, grinning like an idiot.

Okay! There you go! 5th chapter done and the 6th are still waiting to be typed!

But here is the deal. I want more reviews!(I sound like a brat)

So all YOU have to do is review my story. I want atleast 10 more. So I have 7 right now so the total will be 17.I hope that will work.

* * *

Zukayan: MAKE THE DAMN CHAPTER –

-Smacked Zukayan-

DAMMIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THIS IS MY SPOTLIGHT! NOT YOURS!


	6. Big suprise

Terenity

Sheesh.Atleast I got 14/17 of what I wanted…Thanks a lot though! I almost forgot about this story…and was so close to delete it.

* * *

Hatori was the first to notice the P.3 and Kyo. Followed by Shigure who flinged off his editor into a different dimension, Ritsu who somehow cowardly hid behind Ayame who was blocking the entry way his feet planted to floor, his eyes looking surprised at the P.3 and Kyo.ALL OF THEM looked surprised.

The ice broke when Ayame flew his way over to Kyo having his "Ayame voice" tightly hugging Kyo saying "OH….OH MY KYON-KYON HAS RETURNED TO ME WITH HIS BEAUTIFUL LOVERS!"

"Lovers?" The P.3 said at the same time, grinning like an idiot.

Okay! There you go! 5th chapter done and the 6th are still waiting to be typed!

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! (Finally updated)

Kyo breathed as he was being interrogated for the last 3 days being back in his realm of hell. To add to the demons he encountered the demon dog and the lovesick boar.

Ignoring the fact that the P.3 haven't gotten over the "lover" scenario he was stuck putting his defenses up for them. At night…he gets bad dreams…that they are going to eat him…But he just wakes up to Ayame's pulling or Momiji's squeaks. (Let your mind be free)

The P.3 have gotten really friendly with Kyo's cousins and finally got the gut to instantly "tolerate" them without getting a zombie attack.

It's been really normal and very demanding to once again live with the Zodiacs. Everyday Kyo seems angrier. But don't worry that's positively normal. But on Friday the 13th the 7th day Kyo and the P.3 stayed there with them. Something horrible happened.

You might think what happened? WHAT HAPPENED?

But what I'm going to make you read on the NEXT chapter is WHO it is going to happen to.

* * *

REVIEW! BWUHAHAH.This was a boring chapter I admit but hey.I need time. And I need more effort too….Waa…I'm sorry. I just wanted to make a little cliffy hanger…I apologize that its short too. I was planning to make it at least triple size than this. 


End file.
